A Kyo Story
by lil'kanna5
Summary: The life of Akito's Daughter,Phyore. After a tragic accident of her mother,Susannah Thatz, Phi has to go live with her father. Where she meets new people, and falls in love with a certain Sohma. How will her father react to her falling in love with Kyo, T
1. Chapter 1

Name: Phyore Thatz/Sohma

Age/Birthday: 15, April 21

Hair: Almost black during the winter, brown during spring/fall, almost blond during the summer.

Eyes: One eye is aqua which you got from your mother. And the other is a gray-blue which you got from your father.

Past: Your father is Akito Sohma, who is the head of the Sohma family. Your mother is Susannah Thatz, she is a maid for Akito. One night Akito raped Susannah. Then nine and a half months later you were born. When you were born Akito made sure no one knew that you were is child. The only other person that knew was the family doctor, Hatori. Akito had made Hatori swear that he wouldn't tell anyone that you were his daughter. If Hatori told anyone that you were his daughter there would be some major consequences. About four-five years later your mother took you and left your father to Los Angeles, California.

Your P.O.V.

Your alarm goes off you look at the time to turn it off, it's 7:30. You walk over to your dresser you put on a pair of jeans, one of your favorite shirts, the one that has the awesome Chinese fans on it, and a red hoody. Once you were already for school you ran downstairs. "Mornin' ma." Morning, don't forget to come straight home after school today, we're going to the mall." "I will, don't worry, I mean I won't forget to come straight after school." "Ok, well I have to go now, have a nice day." "You to ma."

at school

"Take your seats everyone!" yelled Ms. Sei. Once everyone had taken their seats ms. Sei started to take the attendants. "Phyore, what are you doing this weekend?" asked Trisha, your best friend since kindergarten. "Well today I'm going shopping then I don't know about the rest of the weekend." "I wish I could go shopping with you but I have to stay home and watch my cousins." "Oh ya, which ones are over again? I forgot." "It's Raregas, and Sammy." "Oh ya, well tell them I said hi." "Ok I will." "Phyore, Trisha is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class?" "No Ms. Sei" they said in unison.

The rest of the day was a big blur as it went by so slowly. When it was lunch time, your favorite subject of the day, you were sitting with Trisha, Abby, Jess, Heather, Peter, and a few others. You were all having your own little discussions.

"Hey guys, did you here about that new fashion designer from Tokyo, Japan is coming here to Los Angeles?" asked Abby. "Ya, I heard that he's gay." said Peter. "What really?" "Ya I heard that to" said Manny. "We should go check him out at the model show sometime." "Does anyone have a picture of him?" asked Trisha. "Ya I do, let me get it." said Abby. She dug around in her bag looking for the picture of him. "Here you

go." "Wow, I think he is gay." Then you said, "Let me see."

She handed you the picture. Yu looked at the picture. There stood a tall man with silver, long hair. His clothes were a bit strange to what you all were used to. But then again he is from Tokyo, Japan. You handed it to Peter, who was sitting right next to you. Then the bell rang for the next class.

The rest of the day went by fast. You were thinking about the Japanese fashion designer. 'Oh man I forgot to ask Abby what his name is. Oh well.' you thought.

at home

"Ma, I'm home!" "Hi sweetie. How was your day?" "Good. Hey ma did you hear about a fashion designer coming here from Tokyo, Japan?" "Ya I did what about him?" "Do you happen to know what is name is I forgot to ask Abby?" "His name?" "Ya." "Nope sorry Hun." "It's ok I was just wondering."

You then went to your room to hurry up and finish your homework so you could go to the mall. Once you were finished you straightened your hair, refreshed your make-up. Then when you were all ready you went downstairs.

When you got downstairs you flipped on the T.V. Right now Tom & Jerry is on. You watched that while waiting on your mother to finish getting ready to go. When she was ready you got in the car and went to the mall.

5 hours later

You were on your way home. You had bought a bunch of clothes and other things. You and your mother were having a discussion about what else to do over the weekend. You were about five minutes from home when you reached the lights. When the light turned green your mother started to go. Then out of the corner of your eye you see a car coming, on your mother's side. And it wasn't slowing down either. "Mom!" you yelled. She glanced over but it was to late because right when she looked over the cars impacted…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Trisha's P.O.V

You're on your bed talking to your cousins when your mother walked in with a distressed look on her face. "Mom? What's wrong?" "Raregas, take your sister downstairs with you. Go by Uncle Carlos." "Ok Aunt Nancy. Come on Sammy."

Once they left Trisha asked "Mom?" "Honey, Phyore and her mother got in a car accident on their way home last night. It was a drunk driver that was driving the other car that hit them. Phyore is in the hospital. She's in a coma they don't know how serious it is yet." it was hard taking it in that Phi was in a coma. "What about Susannah?" "She didn't make it. The car hit her side of the car. But right now we need to go to the hospital for Phyore."

Your P.O.V. a few week later

You woke up with an enormous headache, and your body was hurting very badly. You looked around to see that you were in the hospital. Then it hit you. You were in a car accident. Then you feel someone stirring out of their sleep next to you. You look down to see Trisha. She looked up at you and jumped. "Oh my god Phi, your awake!" she said and giving you a huge hug. "Ow" "Oh sorry I'm so glad you're awake!"

"Trisha, my mom is she ok?" She looked at you then looked really sad. She shook her head no. "I'm so sorry Phi! She didn't make it" you looked at her then your eyes started to tear up. Trisha came over and sat on your bed hugging you. She was trying her best to comfort you, but the tears kept coming. "Phi, I need to go get the doctor. To tell him that you're awake. Ok?" "Ok" you said wiping the tears from your face when you finally calmed down enough.

A few minutes later Trisha and a doctor walked in the room. "Hello, I'm Dr. Jeffery. I'm going to do a check up and ask you a few questions. Ok?" "Ok" you said. He started to check your eyes first and asked, "Can you tell me your name?" "It's Phyore Thatz." "Can you spell that?" he asked when a nurse walked in with a clipboard " it's P-H-Y-O-R-E T-H-A-T-Z." "Your parents' names?" "Susannah Thatz, and I think it's Akito Sohma, I don't know my father my mother took me when I was little.

After about ten minutes he asked me to sit up to check my breathing and heart rate. "Ok it seems that everything is ok." he told us. Then he looked over at Trisha, "May I have a word please?" "Ya sure. I'll be right back Phi."

Trisha's P.O.V.

Once they stepped out of the room Dr. Jeffery said, "She seems to be in great shape. I have some concerns about where she is to stay. Also we can probably track down her father." "I'll have to talk to my parents about her staying with us at my house. But about tracking down her father you'll have to ask her about that. Knowing her she'll be ok with it. She's told me that she misses her father and that she wants to see him. So more than likely she'll be ok with it." "Good."

Your P.O.V.

After a few minutes they walked in the room. "Phyore I was talking to Trisha about some plans and I would like to know how you would feel about me tracking down your father, and also about possibly staying with Trisha." "Wow you could really track down my father?" "Ya I could." "Ok that would be great I want to see my father." "Good. I'll get on to that right away."

"Hey, Carlos" you said when you saw him, Trisha's dad, from behind Trisha and Dr. Jeffery. Trisha turned around then. "Hi dad." "Hey guys. Phyore how are you?" he asked looking concerned. "I'm fine." Relief seemed to flow over him then. "Hey dad, can Phi stay with us when she's released from here?" "Ya, we'll have to go get her things from her house. Dr. Jeffery when will she be released?" "Tomorrow, I want to keep her here for one more night. Just incase something happens." "Great" said Trisha.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Finally you're being let out today. While you've been conscious you were already getting fed up with this place. Then Trisha, Carlos, and Dr. Jeffery walked in. Trisha helped you to the bathroom so you could get dressed in the clothes she brought for you. You needed help because of your right leg, since it was broken in 2 places, your ankle and calf bone.

Once dressed Dr. Jeffery gave you a set of crutches to help you get around. On the way our Dr. Jeffery said, "I'll give you a call when I find out more about your father." "Ok thanks Dr. Jeffery"

An hour later

You finally arrived at Trisha's house. Carlos gave you a hand with getting out of the car. Then you all went into the house. Nancy came around the corner from the kitchen. Then ran over to you and gave you a huge hug. "Oh my god we were so worried about you. I'm so sorry about…" "MOM!" "What?" "Don't" "No it's ok, I'm fine" you said quietly. It pained you to think about your mom though.

You all gathered for dinner. Then you went to sleep in Trisha's room. You sleep there because their house only has two bedrooms. You fell asleep almost instantly.

_You were in the car with your mother. Then you see a pair of lights coming at you fast and not slowing down. "MOM!" She glanced at the other car then over at you. Then as fast as she could she went to cover you before the car hit._

You woke up instantly. You were sweating so badly from that dream. You started crying again. After about an hour you finally fell back to sleep crying in you pillow.

Morning

When you woke up it was 10:30. 'At least it's Saturday and not a weekday,' you thought. You got up, got dressed being careful of your leg. Once you were dressed you made your way to the bathroom. "Phi, your up. I was just about to check on you." "Oh I was just on my way to the bathroom to freshen up." "Ok go right ahead. I'll go tell ma and dad your up."

After a few minutes you made your way downstairs. Then you found everyone in the kitchen preparing breakfast. "Good morning Phyore" said Nancy. "Morning" Yu then helped them prepare breakfast.

An hour later

Carlos and Trisha took you to the lawyers so you and the lawyer could go over the will. "Hello Miss Thatz. I'm Marvin Smith." "Hello Mr. Smith." "Should we get to business" he asked. "Ya, sure." "First off I would like to say I'm very sorry for your loss." "Thanks" you said. "Ok let's see what she has here."

He looked over the will. "to summarize it Susannah Thatz leaves everything to Phyore Thatz-Sohma. This includes the house, the car, and the money of 1 million" he said finally. "Ok is that all?" "Yes that is all. You may call me here," he said handing you a card "at either my home, office, or cell phone number if you have any questions or problems. Ok?" he asked. "All right. Bye Mr. Smith." you said. "Bye"

30 minutes later

Carlos brought you to your house. You backed some more things for school. Once you were finished in your room you went into the garage. Once you stepped foot in the garage and flipped on the lights you saw the car. The driver side was repaired for you by your mom's best friend.

**Flashback**

_You were having a discussion with your mom. You came to the lights. You see a car approaching very fast. It is not slowing down any. "MOM!" you yelled _

**End of flashback**

"Jeez!" said Carlos, "They did a nice job at repairing the car, and fast too." When you heard his voice you quickly wiped away the tears that were streaming down your cheek. Then Trisha came up behind him. She looked at the car and looked amazed. You made to the back of the car and popped the trunk. Carlos came over and grabbed the bagged that were in the trunk. You would have gotten them if your ankle and leg wasn't broken you thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Trisha's P.O.V. at school

Phi told you to go on to class and tell the teacher that she would be there in a few minutes after talking to the principle and the nurse. You stepped in the classroom. You walked over to Ms. Sei, "Ms. Sei, Phyore is here today." "Oh ok." She said. The bell then rang. "Take your seat everyone!" she yelled. She took attendant, hopefully not forgetting about Phyore.

Your P.O.V

"Welcome back Miss Thatz. I'm sorry about your situation." "It's ok. Oh Mrs. Shultz here is my medication I'll need to take it around noon." You handed her, the nurse, your medication. "Ok Miss Thatz, but I'll not be responsible if you don't come and take it." "All right Mrs. Shultz."

After a few minutes they let you go to class. It took you longer to get to class then usual because of your foot so that class almost half way over. You knocked on the door. "Hello Miss Thatz. Welcome back to class." "Thanks. It's good to be back."

You made your way to your seat, which was in the back of the room unfortunately. You were being very careful not to trip over anyone's bags or anything. Then Steven, the school's biggest bully, tried to trip you. Fortunately the teacher caught it and yelled at him. "Mr. Steven Bradford that will be a detention. You then finally got to your seat she told you that you would be sitting in Jess's seat starting tomorrow.

At lunch

"Hey Phi!" called Peter. Since he was closest to the door he moved down a few seats so you could be closer to the door. "Hey everyone! How are all of you?" They all replied with a good, ok, or a fine.

Most of the lunch period you spent catching up with everyone. That lunch period seemed to fly right past. The rest of the day seemed to go by fast also. Then before you knew it the bell was ringing to go home.

At home

When you and Trisha got home you heard the phone ringing. When Trisha opened the door you heard Nancy say, "Never mind I think that's them now. Hang on." She came around the corner then. "Phi someone's on the phone for you." She said.

"Hello" you said. "Phyore Sohma?" "Ya" you said not use to being called Sohma though. "It's Dr. Jeffery from the medical center." "Oh hello." "We have found your father."…


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

"Oh really that's awesome!" "We also found something's about him that you should know." "Ya? What?" "He lives in Tokyo, Japan, He's the head of the Sohma family, and he has a sickness that I'm unsure of." "Oh ok." You said." "we can send you there now if you would like." "No. The school year is over in a few weeks. I think I should finish the school year." "All right well you have my number call me when you're ready to go over there." "Al'ight" you said. Then hung up the phone

"Who was that?" Trisha asked. "It was Dr. Jeffery they found my father." "Oh I'm so happy for you. Where is he?" "Tokyo, Japan." "What! That's so far! When are you going?" "I'll be leaving after school ends this year" she then seemed disappointed that you would be leaving so soon.

At school

You were at lunch. "You guys," you said loud enough to get all of their attentions. "I'm going to be moving after school ends. They found my father. He's in Tokyo, Japan though and I'll be moving there to him." "What!" asked Jessie. "She's going to Tokyo, Japan to be with her father," he yelled at Jessie. He then got up and left the table.

You got up to follow him then you heard Manny say "What was that all about?" "Peter!" you yelled at him. You were trying to catch up with him. It was difficult being on crutches. "Peter! Wait up!" you yelled at him again "What!" he yelled not turning around. "Look at me!" you yelled at him. You looked at him. He was angry and sad at the same time

Peter's P.O.V.

"I'm sorry Peter! But I have to go. I can't be a burden in everyone when I have finally an idea of where he is after all of these years!" she yelled at you. You loved the look on her face when she was angry for some reason. "No, I'm sorry. I just got all upset. I'm happy that you finally get to see him. Really I am. It's just that I..." you stopped "You what she said to you. "I…I love you and I don't want you to go there then get hurt."

After you said that she blushed and put her head down. Her hair fell over her face, so you couldn't see her face. She looked so cute with her head sown like that. You knew she was still blushing even with her beautiful long, brown-blond hair covering her face. The next thing you knew you were brushing her hair out of her face and lifting her head so you could look at her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Your P.O.V

After he had told you that he loved you, you put your head down. You were grateful that you didn't have anything holding your hair back, like you usually did. Then you felt a hand brushing your hair out of your face. Then a finger lifting your chin. You looked at him. Then he reached down and kissed you. It was light. But when he went to put more pressure you heard someone. You pulled away and saw that it was Heather.

"Oh sorry." She said blushing from catching you two in the moment. "I didn't mean to catch you in the um…moment." "It's ok" Peter said even though he was upset about it. "Phi can I borrow you for a sec." "Sure."

You two went into the bathroom. "Are you two a couple?" "Um… I'm not exactly sure." You told her. You could tell that she was confused, but you couldn't tell her anything because you were also confused. You looked at your watch. 'Crud!'

"Heather, I'm sorry but I have to go. I need to go take my medication now Mrs. Shultz will be having her break soon." "Oh alright… Could I go with you?" "Um sure." This surprised you because you two weren't exactly the best of friend. Now she wants to be by you and go to the nurse.

You two talked until you got to the nurse's office. "Mrs. Shultz." "Yes?" you heard her voice from the back of the room. She came around the corner from on of the back beds. "Oh Miss Thatz. One minute please" "all right." You said.

A couple of minutes she came back to you with your medication. It was then that she noticed Heather standing there with you. "May I help you dear?" "No I just came with Phyore." "Thanks Mrs. Shultz" you said after you were done taking your medication. You both went to class then when the bell rang.

last day of school Trisha's P.O.V

"Mom!" "I'm in the kitchen!" You walked in to see her cooking something. "Tomorrow me and the gang are going to throw a going away party for Phi." "Ok where at?" "You see that's the problem we don't know where. So I was wondering if you could find out a place today." "Ok I'll look into it." You then got a sniff of what she was cooking. It was a cake. "You two better get going before your late." Ok bye ma."

"Phi!" you called. "I'm outside" you heard her call from the front porch. You went to the door and saw Peter there. They decided not to go out together since Phi was moving away on Monday. Even though they were still always together. "Oh hey Peter!" "hey."

At school Your P.O.V.

All of your teachers found out about you moving to Japan to be with your father. Ms. Sei was the worst one about it. "I'll miss you so much. I hope you'll have a good time there. If you need anything just call me here at school if it's during the day and if its night and you really need me here's my number." She was going ballistic.

at lunch

When you had finally arrived at the table there was a whole bunch of people at your table. There was even people you didn't know and even Steven and his gang was there. "Hey Phi!" someone said. Then they all turned around. Your eyebrow rose. "What's going on?" you asked. Peter then came over to you. "This is for you. Since you're going to be leaving us." "Even Steven is here. That's creepy." "Ya well… ya your right it's creepy"

Once you were brought over to the table you saw there were cupcakes. There was a card next to them also. Heather saw you glance at the cupcakes and card. "Go on look at it." This startled you. She seemed to read your thoughts about looking at the card. "Ok." You reached over for the car but Steven got it first. You looked at him. He had a teasing grin on his face. "Hey before you open this just to tell you…Don't cry! I don't like to see it when you cry even if I was mean to you." "Ok, all I can say is I'll try not to." He gave you the card. Jessie also handed you a cupcake. So you ate the cupcake and opened the care

The Card

On the front it had "Good Luck in Tokyo" and "Friend's forever" You opened it to look on the inside of the card. It had a bunch of messages from your friends.

"As your my best friend I'm so happy you get to go see your father. I hope we'll be close friend even if you are halfway across the world. Luv ya, Trisha"

"I know we haven't been the best of friend but I will miss you. I won't get to tease you anymore now who will I pick on, Steven" This made you laugh a little.

"I can't believe you'll be leaving to go to Tokyo. I wish I could go with you! Have fun being across the world. Hopefully we will stay in touch! Jessie"

"Hey I can't believe you'll be moving so far away. And once we were just getting together. I love you and I still can't believe your moving write to me or I'll be very mad at you. Love Peter"

Once you finished reading the card you had tears in your eyes. Then Steven noticed. "Hey I told you not to cry!" He yelled at you but he had his crooked grin on his face. Then everyone started laughing. "Everyone!" yelled Trisha a few minutes later. "Tomorrow everyone needs to meet up at the beach for a party."

"Yay Party!" yelled Heather and Steven at the same time. They then looked at each other. Then you saw them blush and turn away from each other. You looked at Trisha to see if she saw it too. She did. You knew this because she looked over at you then smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

The next day

Almost everyone was on the bus going to the beach. Then when they turned the corner they saw the beach. "Yay the beach!" yelled just about everyone. Once the bus had pulled up to a small beach house that Trisha's parents had rented them for the weekend everyone piled out of the bus. They all took of running to go a claim their rooms. You and Peter stayed and waited for Trisha to finish talking to Sam, the bus driver.

"Thanks Sam, we'll see you on Sunday right?" "Yes Miss Yearwood." You heard the last of their conversation. "Ready?" asked Trisha. "Yep." Then Peter grabbed your crutches from you. He handed them to Trisha. Then wish one swift movement he picked you up, bridal style. You all started laughing at this.

When Peter stepped in the door holding you like this you blushed when everyone turned and looked at you three. "Awww!" yelled some of them. And then everyone started laughing again.

An hour later

Once you had everything where you wanted it you walked out of your room. Trisha was cooking dinner with help from some of the other girls. You walked in to see if they needed help. They pushed you out of the kitchen. "No. You go relax in the other room. Or go outside with the rest of them. "Ok, ok I'm going. Jeez!"

You walked outside to see what the rest of them were doing. Some were swimming, playing horseshoes, some playing volleyball, and some were in corners making out. Then Peter saw you from the horseshoe pit. "Hey Phi! Over here!" You made your way over to him. His team was totally creaming the other team. It was like 37 to 16. Once the game was over Jessie came out. "Dinner!" she yelled.

The dinner that the girls cooked was delicious. It was more like a feast for like 35 adults instead of 26 teens. There was vegetables, fruits, meats, and a bunch of other things. Everyone seemed to enjoy the dinner. They ate like they haven't had a meal in at least a week.

Once they were done with dinner the table and dishes were cleaned they all went outside for a game of volleyball. You sat right next to the fence. You had the most important job, the score keeping and the referee.

2 hrs later

The game was tied 30 to 30 this was the last round, hopefully. You blew the whistle. Jessie served the ball over. It went back and forth for a while then it went out of bound on the white team, Peter's. So Jessie had to serve again. This ball also lasted a while.

The game finally finished 32 to 30. It was the red team to win. Peter came over to you with a puppy dog look on his face. "I don't want to hear it." you said. He then got closer to you and started tickling you. "No! Stop! You still lost and there's nothing you can do about it." "You wanna bet?" "Ya sure" you said. He started tickling you more.

After a while he gave up on trying to get you to change the score. "Hey Peter!" you called when he started walking to the house. "You owe me." He scowled at you and kept walking.

The next morning

You woke up around 6-7. You went out of your room. You found out you were the first one up. You went outside. The air was a little chilly from the cool wind coming from the ocean.

Back in side was a bit warmer. Then your stomach growled so you headed towards the kitchen. You opened the fridge door, took out eggs, fruit, sausage, and bacon. You carefully put the stuff on the counter. You then got a stool, careful of your foot you pushed it to the counter.

"Morning." You jumped at the voice. You turned around to see who it was. "Oh, morning Steven" You were surprised that he was up already. For some reason you thought he was one of those to stay in bed till noon, not to be up already. "You need help with that?" he said pointing towards the food that you were starting to prepare. "Um… Ya sure."

The two of you were almost done with cooking when Peter came in the kitchen. "Morning." "Oh morning Peter" you said "Morning" Steven said. Peter looked from you to Steven then back at you. You could tell that he didn't like you there alone with Steven. '_Oh well. He can just deal with it. We're not technically going out. But I guess that someone could get jealous_.' You thought

Noon Trisha's P.O.V

You, Max, Peter, and Phi were down at the beach. Where everyone else was you had not a clue. You four were building a huge sand castle. Phi looked like she was having so much fun. It was a while since you've seen her so happy. You had helped her, with her cast. You had put a grocery bag over it. It looked funny, but it worked, at least you hoped it was working.

After the castle was built you heard Peter ask someone to take a picture of the four of you by the castle. The lady agreed and looked happy to do it. The camera Max gave her was digital so hopefully it would be a good picture. The lady gave Max the camera back after a few shots. "Thank you." You all said. You looked at the photo. It was a nice shot. The four of you all around the castle. Then you heard your phone ring.

"Hello?" "Hi honey." "Oh hi." "How is everything?" "Good. Right now a bunch of us is at the beach. And the rest who knows." "Oh ok sounds like fun." That's the thing you love about your mother. She called to make sure everything's alright and that we're having fun, without being to parental about it. It was more like a friend calling to check up on you.

"Well your dad was getting all worried and made me call to check in. He knew that if he called you would be made at him for a long time and he didn't want you mad at him." "Ok." "Well I have to get back to work. Make sure you call your father tomorrow on your way home so he can pick you two up. Ok?" "Yep got it. Luv ya and see you tomorrow." "Love you Honey." "Who was that?" asked Max. "My mother. She was checking in for dad. He didn't want me to be mad at him so he made ma call instead." "Ok?" "Ya ok."

Sunday

Last night the guys cooked a barbeque on the grill. It was delicious. You got up and noticed the time. It's 11 o'clock. 'Sht I need to get up pack my things to get going. The bus will be here in an hour.' You sat up and saw a set of clothes out on the end of your bed and your things packed.

This surprised you. You got dressed in the clothes that was set out. You went out by everyone. "Why didn't anyone wake me up?" They turned around and looked at you "Because you looked so cute sleeping that none of could do it" said Jessie. "Well then who packed my things?" "We did" said Trisha and Heather. "Thanks" "Your welcome.

"Now come with me." Said someone from behind you. You knew it was Peter. He blindfolded you. "You know it could be dangerous blindfolding ah handicap girl right?" "Oh shut up! Max grab her crutches." "Got it" he grabbed them from you. Then you felt Peter pick you up…


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

After Peter blindfolded and picked you up, Max took your crutches away. Peter brought you outside. Then you felt a chair under you when he set you down. Then he untied the blindfold. When you opened your eyes you saw a huge pile of presents. You looked up at everyone. "You guys you didn't need to do this for me. The summer house was enough."

When Trisha and Heather came out with drinks Peter handed you the first gift. It was a I love LA Steven said "I figured that maybe you would start to miss it here so I bought the shirt." "Thanks" eventually you were down to two present left. You had shirts, a kimono, key chains, money, books, and CD's on the ground next to you.

Peter said "These last two are from all of us." "Ok" you said. He handed you one of them. When you opened it, it was a photo album. You opened it. The first picture was of you and everyone. The second pic was of you and your mother. The next of your mother's gravestone. "We figured since you wouldn't be here to visit the grave the grave would go with you to Japan." said Heather quietly. "Thank you. You guys are so sweet I don't know how I'd make it without all of you. Yes you too Steven"

"You ready for the last one?" Asked Peter grabbing the last present. You had been eyeing this gift, it was the close to Peter. It had little holes in the box. This one was definitely heavier than the rest of them. You untied the bow and took off the top. When the top was off you found yourself looking at a tiny puppy "It's a black lab, in case you didn't know." Said Steven "What do you think I'm an idiot or something?" you asked him. Everyone started laughing.

"So do I have to name him or does he already have a name?" "He doesn't have a name yet." "um I'll name him… Knightly." you said while trying to get him to stop licking you. Everyone started laughing.

F.F on the bus

You still couldn't believe the surprise they gave you. Knightly was asleep on your lap. You were petting him and looking out the window at the scenery. "Hey Phi?" You looked to see who called you. "Hey Peter." "You ok?" "Ya. Why?" "Nothing you just seemed out of it."

"Oh. I was just thinking." "About what?" "Going to see my father, Moving all the way to Japan. What if he doesn't accept me? I mean he hasn't seen me in what, 10 years? What if he doesn't believe me that I'm his daughter? What if…"

"Hey chill. I'm sure it'll be alright. He'll accept you. Who knows maybe he's out looking for you." He said calmly, trying to get you to relax. "Ya maybe your right." You said leaning your head on his shoulder petting Knightly. After a few minutes you were asleep.

At the airport

On Friday you had your last dinner with Trisha and her family. Nancy had made a feast for you. Since it'd probably the last time you had American food. It was a nice filling dinner. You talked non stop. After dinner everyone played Monopoly. You won. But you thought they were just being nice since you were leaving. Then it was time to go to the airport. Nancy wrapped some of the food for your trip. And she also gave you the Monopoly game.

Now you were at the airport saying goodbye to everyone. Even Steven and Heather was there. You were talking to Peter when you heard the announcer. "Flight 153, to Tokyo, Japan will be lifting off in 30 minutes." Everyone looked at you. You gave your last round of goodbyes. You started with Steven and Heather. Then you went over to Peter. He kissed you long and hard. Then the hug seemed to last forever. You wished you could have stayed in his arms forever. But you had to go. Lastly you finished off with Trisha and her family.

"We'll miss you. don't forget to write when you get there. Or call us when you need someone to talk to." said Nancy giving you a big hug. Then you turned to her and Carlos. "Thank you guys so much. You were so helpful to me. Especially when mom died. I really appreciate it. I'll miss you soooo much." "Flight 153 to Tokyo, Japan will be leaving in 15 minutes."

When she said that you turned to Trisha. You couldn't believe after all these years you two were going to be apart from each other. "And you I will miss sooooo much. You'll have to come and visit me in Japan sometime. And I'll write call email you when I can." You said giving her the biggest hug ever. "I'll miss you two but you better go before you miss your flight!" You looked over at the gate and saw the line getting on the plan.

You picked up your cart handle when one of the attendants came over to you and said it was time to go. He took the cart from you. Being careful with Knightly asleep in the cage on the cart. "Bye everyone I'll write! I'll miss you!"

Kyo's P.O.V

You were laying on Shigure's roof like usual. When a car came to a stop at the front gate. You stood to see who it was. There was a girl of about your age getting out of a taxi. She was very pretty. She had long brown hair, with blond streaks. She had a blue halter top. She bad blue jeans on that hugged her curves nicely. Then you noticed something on her right leg. It was a cast. It had a bunch of writing on it.

Then you saw Momiji running towards her. "Oh great. Now what's that squirt up to?" You just stood there watching Momiji talk to the girl. After a few minutes he lead her to the main house.

Your P.O.V

"Wow!" you said as the taxi came to a stop in front a house. "This place must be huge with that gate." You said getting out of the taxi. Then you grabbed your crutches. Knightly started barking and out of the corner of your eye you saw a little kid approach you.

"Hi! I'm Momiji Sohma!" "Hello. I'm Phyore." "Hi F-y-or did I say it right." You didn't notice your accent was affecting the speech. "Ya that's right. Umm Momiji Does Akito Sohma live here?" When you mentioned Akito Momiji seemed to look scared for a moment then he was all happy again. "Ya. He's the head of the family." "Do you know if he would be available. I need to talk to him." "I think he's with Hatori right now but they should be done soon" "Oh?" "Hatori's the family doctor." "Oh."

The name was strangely familiar. "Well I really need to speak with him. It's really important so do you think I could just wait for them to finish. "Um it should be. Come on I'll bring you to the main house." After telling the taxi man to wait you followed Momiji. The inside of the gate was huge. "Wow!" Wait until you see the rest of it." "There's more!" "Ya this is just the front" "Jeez!" "Come on we need to go to the main house." The main house was huge. He knocked on the door.

"Why, hello Momiji what brings you here?" " Hi. Kanna. She does." He said pointing at you. "Hello I'm Phyore. I need to see Akito. Please." You said politely to the old woman. "Well come in. I'll see if he's accepting any visits. One moment please." "Al'ight" she looked at you. "Sorry. I mean ok." She went down the hall and out of sight.

After a few minutes she came back. "He'll see you. Come this way." "Thanks." With one glance back at Momiji you followed the Kanna. "Here you are. He's waiting in this room." She said with a glance at the door. She knocked on the door. "Come in." said a voice behind the door. You stepped in the room. When you entered the room t was dark. It took a minute for your eyes to adjust to the dimness of the room. The only bit of light was from the window. Then you saw him, your father, sitting on the window sill looking at you. "_Hie?_"


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9  
Akitos P.O.V  
"Akito?" said the maid named Kanna.  
"Hie?" (yes)  
Theres a girl here to see you.   
Who is it?  
She says her name is Phyore. That name sounds familiar. But from where?  
Send her in.  
Hie

A few minutes later a girl of about 15-16 walks in. You couldnt see the details of her but she had long hair, and a cast on her right leg.   
Hie?  
Hello. oh great an English person.  
Yes what is it that you want?  
Um Im Phyore Thatz Well Phyore Sohma I guess. Thatz Hmm that sounds strangely familiar  
Your parents who are they?  
My mothers Susannah Thatz and  
Susannah Thatz is your mother!

Flashback  
Akito asked Susannah very nervously.   
Hie?  
Um I Im pregnant . You started to get angry. How could she be pregnant? She was your favorite maid.  
Whos the father! you yelled at her.  
You are. There was tears in her eyes.  
What kind of trick is this! I never slept with you!  
Its not a trick! And yes you did sleep with me! It was two weeks ago! she yelled back at you.

About 10 months later  
Akito?  
Hie? Susannah is going into labor sir.  
Ill be right there.  
But sir  
Leave. Now! Once you got to her room she had already given birth to a girl. You walked over to them.  
Since youre the father, you should name her.  
Phyore you said. You glared at Hatori then back at Susannah. I want to make one thing perfectly clear to the both of you. Never, and I mean never tell anyone that shes my daughter. Got it?  
Hie. they said.

About 5 years later  
Akito, said one of the maids.  
Hie?  
Its Susannah sir.  
What about her?  
Shes gone, sir  
Did she take Phyore?  
Yes sir. Your got angry, when the maid saw this she ran out of the room.  
End of flashback

How is she?  
Shes  
Shes what? The girls eyes started to tear up.  
Shes dead. she said quietly, almost too quietly for you to be able to hear.  
So you came here from  
Los Angeles.  
You came from Los Angeles just to tell me that shes dead. Did you ever think to get in touch with me before then? Now you come and shes dead.

I thought she kept in touch with you. I didnt find out until after she died that she didnt. But um also since youre my father I was wondering..  
You were wondering what?  
If um I could stay here. But if I cant I can just go find someplace  
You can stay.  
What.   
You can stay.

I can?  
Yes. On three conditions. One you will be living in Shigures house. Two, you will be going to the public school starting Monday. Three, you will not tell anyone that youre my daughter. Got it?  
Um ya I got it.  
Oh and another thing, I want you to come over for dinner on Tuesday.  
Ok.  
You may go now. Im sure your tired from the trip.  
Thanks. Akito. Ill see you on Tuesday then. Bye.

With that she left the room. You walked over to the window. Watching her go to the taxi with Momiji following her. I wonder what happened to her leg. You heard someone walk into the room

Was that really her?  
Yes it was. And you remember what I said about you not telling anyone that shes my daughter.  
Yes I remember, said Hatori, I cant believe shes back. Wheres Susannah?

Susannah is dead.  
Oh.  
And no, I dont know what happened and I wasnt about to ask either. She was about to cry by just saying that she was dead.  
Wow you do have a soft side.  
Hatori!  
Sorry.  
You spend too much of your time with Shigure. And plus I dont want to see my daughter crying about that slut she has for a mother.

Your P.O.V  
When you and Momiji got to the taxi Momiji told the taxi man the direction to the house. Momiji noticed Nightly then.  
Aww its soo cute! Shigures going to love it. Whats its name?  
His name is Knightly.

The taxi pulled up to a house. It was much smaller than the main house. You got out of the taxi. Momiji handed you your crutches. Thanking him you started walking to the door. Momiji knocked on the door.

A girl, about your age , she has brown hair and blue eyes, answered the door.  
Oh. Hi Momiji.  
Hi Then she noticed you.  
OH hello.   
HI.  
Well what can I do for you?  
I need to see ummm Sh-i-gu-rae. The girls eyes got wide for a second surprised that anyone would want to see Shigure.  
Ill go get him.

A couple minutes later a man with black hair in a kimono came to the door.  
Ah you must be Phyore. I just got a call from the main house. They said youd be coming. Well no need to just stand out there. Come in, Come in.

Once inside you see the living room. There was a T.V. A table that was close to the ground that had a cloth that hang over the sides. There were pillows that were on the ground. There was a boy there. He was about your age. When he stood up you noticed how tall he was. He looked kinda girly though. With his long dark purple hair.

Oh. I didnt know that we would be having a gust.  
Phyore, this is my cousin, Yuki. Yuki this is Phyore.  
Its nice to meet you Miss  
Its ThatzI mean Sohma.   
Miss Sohma? Youre a Sohma? I havent seen you before.  
Thats because I was living in the states.  
Oh.

Then the girl from before walked in.  
Ah Tohru, this is Phyore Sohma.  
Phyore this is Tohru Honda."  
Its a pleasure to meet you Phyore. She bowed to you.  
Umm ya. You too. Can I show you something Tohru?   
Ya sure. She sounded to eager that you were going to show her something.  
Give me your hand. Eagerly she gave it too you. You grabbed her hand. And said Yo waz up? you said. She turned form eager to confused. It means how are you You said after shaking her hand. Thats what we do in the states.

Wow the states. Thats far you must be tired.  
No . Not really. I slept on the plane.  
Um Shigure where will she be sleeping?  
Um I was thinking for right now that is.. That if its alright with Tohru that she would sleep in her room.  
Thats fine by me. Tohru said happily. Ill take you to the room so you can get unpacked. Everyone besides you and Momiji went out to the taxi to get your stuff.

Shigure came in carrying Knightly in his cage.  
Why Phyore I didnt know you had a dog.  
Ya his name is Knightly! Momiji said before you could get a word out. He set the cage down and opened the door. Knightly came out of the cage . He went by Shigure and started licking him.  
Aww hes the cutest thing ever! said Shigure.

Tohru and Yuki came in with the rest of your stuff.  
Im sorry you guys had to get that.  
Its all right. they said. They took your stuff and headed towards the back of the house. You followed them. They went to a set of stairs.  
Umm could one of you take these. You said mentioning towards your crutches.  
I got them. said Yuki.  
Thanks. At the top of the stairs he gave them back to you.

So Phyore what happened? To your leg i mean  
Um me and my mom were going home from the mall when a drunk driver crashed into us. My mom died, and all I got was a broken leg and some cuts and bruises."  
Oh Im so sorry. My mom died in a car crash too. But you were in the accident with your mom. That must have been so scary.  
I was unconscious. The last thing I remember was the other car hitting us and my mom shielding me.  
She must have loved you very much in order to shield you in time."  
Ya she did.

Heres the room. Tohru said stopping in front of the room. She opened the pocket door. The room was a bit more girly than you expected. But it was at least a place to stay.  
Thanks for letting me stay in your room Tohru.  
Your welcome.

When you and Tohru were have way done unpacking your things you heard a noise on the roof.  
What was that?  
Oh right. I forgot that Kyo was home today. that name sounds familiar for some reason. you thought. Tohru walked over to the window.  
Kyo!  
Ya?  
"Can you come here please.  
Ya I guess. Then he came in through the window, almost hitting Tohru. He looked very familiar.

Flashback  
You were about four or five when you wee outside playing when you fell and scrapped your knee.  
Are you ok? asked someone behind you. You looked over to see a boy, about your age. He has orange hair and crimson red eyes.   
Ya I just scrapped my knee.  
Let me see. He looked at your knee. It was starting to bleed.

Ouch. you said when he touched it.  
Sorry. You should get that cleaned up.  
Ok. you said standing up. It hurt but you could walk on it.  
By the way Im Kyo Sohma. Whats your name?  
Its Phyore Sohma.  
Thats a pretty name.  
Thank you.

From then on you would both meet up at the park to play. Then one day you woke up somewhere else. It wasnt your home. But your mother said this is where you would be living from now on. You didnt even get the chance to say goodbye to Kyo  
End of Flashback

Phyore this is  
KYO! You said wrapping your arms around his neck then


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

"Phyore this is…"

"KYO!" you wrapped your arms around his neck. He went stiff. When you noticed this you let go of him. You looked in his eyes. It was defiantly the same Kyo. "Don't you remember me?"

"Um not really." he said looking at you questionably.

"When we were little I fell and scraped my knee. You helped me with it. Then form then on we would always go to the park."

"Phi?"

"Yep."

"Jeez! I didn't recognize you!" he said sounding surprised.

"Um… Wait so you two know each other?" asked Tohru. And Yuki looking questionably.

"Ya." you said.

"So you know him. Do you know any of the other Sohmas?" asked Yuki.

"Um well I know Akito. Oh and Hatori. That's about it. My mom was a personal maid for Akito. So she wouldn't let me interact with the Sohma's. She didn't know that I knew Kyo though."

"So why are you back now? Where's Susannah? And what did you do to your leg now?" Kyo asked as if he was an older brother or something. You looked down.

"Phi? What happened?" Kyo now sounding serious.

"One knight me and mom were driving home from the mall. Then a drunk driver ran into us. I yelled "MOM!" Then when she noticed the car coming towards us she shielded me…" you said quietly but loud enough for them to hear you.

"Then what?"

"The car hit us. Mom died. And all that happened to me was a broken leg and some cuts and bruises."

"Jeez! I'm so sorry Phi." He said embracing you in a hug.

Then poof. When the smoke cleared you noticed you were holding Kyo in his cat form. "Aw man!"

"Wait why did he just transform? He didn't when you hugged him earlier." said Tohru. "That's because I was thinking about my mom. See…she isn't a Sohma. So I'm not fully a Sohma. So sometimes the Sohma's that have the curse transform" you said.

"Which reminds me, Kyo, do you still.." POOF When some of the smoke cleared you saw Kyo's chest. You quickly turned around because not wanting to see more. "Ok. Never mind."

A few hours later

You and Tohru finished unpacking your things. You two also talked and started to get to know each other. Which in getting to know her Tohru wasn't all that bad. She was a bit too cheerful. Kinda annoying, but not too bad. You knew worse people than her. Once done unpacking Tohru looked at the clock.

"Oh I better get dinner going."

"Can I help?"

"Um ya sure." she said getting up and heading towards the door.

Once you maid it down stairs Shigure came over to you. "Everything settled?"

"Yes. And Thank you very much for letting me stay here."

"No problem."

"Is Tohru in the kitchen?"

"Ya. At least I think she is."

"Ok Thanks."

In the kitchen you asked Tohru what was for dinner.

"Rice cakes, leeks, and Salmon."

"Oh. I never had it before, but ma always said, "You should be open to try new things," So what do you want me to do?" you asked, heading toward her.

"Um you can start making the rice cakes. I'll show you how to make them." She said getting a handful of rice.

At dinner

After helping with what you could dinner was served. The rice cakes were good. The leeks you didn't really like. And the Salmon you didn't really care for, but liked it more than the leeks.

You sat by Kyo. Tohru sat by Yuki. And Shigure sat by Momiji. Later you found out that Kyo hated leeks and absolutely loved fish. Actually fish was his favorite food. Everyone kept asking about living in the States.

"So Phyore what kind of food is in the States?" asked Tohru.

"There's all kinds. Most of the food is from other countries. Like my favorite, Pizza, it comes from Italy. I could make it for you sometime."

"Ok." said Tohru

"Ya!" said Momiji, getting all excited to have something else.

"Sure" said Yuki. Kyo just looked at you like he was amazed that you would be able to cook anything. And Shigure didn't say anything.

"I'll make it on Friday. So Tohru you'll have the day off from cooking." You both started to laugh after that comment. Tohru looked at the clock.

"Oh I have to go to work. Bye."

"See ya." you said.

"Bye. Have a good time at work." said Shigure.

"I'll be there to pick you up. After work."

"I'm coming with you Tohru! Dad told me he wanted to see me."

"All right come on, Momiji."

A few minutes after Tohru left Kyo looked at you. Then he stood up.

"Come on Phi." he said offering his hand. Taking his hand he helped you up.

"Where are we going?"

"For a walk. I want to show you something."

"Oh. OK."


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

"Kyo where are we going?"

"You'll see." he said as he held a branch out of your way. A couple minutes later there was a bush in the way. Kyo jumped over it. You looked at him.

"How the hell am I suppose to get over that?"

"Can you stand on your other leg for a minute?"

"Ya."

"Then give me your crutches." You gave him your crutches standing on your left foot. Then he put your crutches on the ground next to him. After setting them down, he offered his hand to you. You grabbed his hand. His hand was rough, from training, but it was warm. He pulled you closer to him, the bush poking your legs.

Then he picked you up as if you weighed nothing. Then he set you down on the other side of the bush.

"Wow Kyo, you've been working out."

"Ya I have," he said proudly, "Shishou has been training me."

"Shishou? Who is that?"

"Kazuma."

"Isn't Kazuma the one that took you in after your mom died and you dad abandoned you?"

"Ya." He said bending down picking up your crutches.

"That's cool," you said grabbing your crutches, "thanks."

You were walking for a couple minutes in silence.

"Hey," Kyo said startling you.

"Ya?

"We're almost there. It's just around the bend."

"Ok" You said thankful that you were almost there. 'I wonder where he's taking me' you thought for like the millionth time.

When you rounded the bend you noticed that you were at a park. But it wasn't just any park. It was the park that you and Kyo use to go to all the time.

"Wow it hasn't changed at all"

"Nope." He said obviously remembering the old times. "I missed you, Phi."

"I missed you too."

"Why did you leave? You never came back after that one day. You could have at least said bye."

"Because I didn't know that I was leaving. I went to bed that last day we played at the park. Then when I woke up I was someplace totally different. My mom couldn't handle Akito anymore," you said. Then you noticed the old swing.

You walked over to it. Sitting down, you tossed your crutches to the side.

"I can't believe this swing is still here."

"Ya well it broke, but I put it back up." he said. That's when you noticed the knots in the rope. You started to laugh

Kyo's P.O.V

Her laugh was so nice. You became absorbed in her laugh. You started to push her. Then the wind started to pick up. Her hair flowing in the wind. She was so beautiful. You started to remember the old times. You'd be pushing her, like now. You had always came to this spot to think after she left. You had missed her so much. Now she was here with you again, just like before she moved.

An hour later

Everyone, besides Tohru, was watching T.V. when you saw Phi yawn.

"You should probably get some sleep Phi. You've had a long day. With the flight and moving in here and all."

"Ya, your probably right." she said hiding another yawn. "When will Tohru be home?"

"She wont be home for another two hours."

"Oh ok. Well night then."

"Do you need help getting up the stairs?"

"Um… Ya."

You got up and followed her to the stairs. When the two of you reached the stairs you took her crutches. After a few minutes you finally made it to the top of the stairs. You gave her, her crutches back. Her hand brushed with yours. Her hands were warm and soft. But as soon as your hand hit there was a electric shock.

"Oww." she said shaking her hand a little.

"You ok?"

"Ya." She said grabbing the crutches again. "Thanks"

"Your welcome."

"Good night." she said walking in her room shutting the door. You walked downstairs to see Shigure smiling at you. Yuki was just watching T.V. but he seemed a little jealous that you were the one to help Phi.

Your P.O.V.

You woke up from a nice night of needed sleep. You had the dream again last night but you had shook it off. When you looked around you noticed it wasn't Trisha's room. 'oh ya I'm in Japan.' you thought remember the events from the day before.

You got dressed, brushed your hair and teeth and everything else. Then you finally made your way down stairs.

"Well good morning Phyore. Did you sleep well? Because you sure did sleep in." said Shigure.

"What time is it?"

"Almost noon."

"Oh I didn't mean to sleep in so late."

"It's all right. You needed the sleep. And the time is different here so you were probably use to your sleeping hours." explained Shigure.

"So where is everyone?"

"Well Tohru and Yuki went to the store. And Kyo went to Kazuma's to train. They should be back soon."

"Oh ok. Um… Where's Knightly?" you asked looking around for you puppy.

"Oh he's right here." He said pointing to the side of him.

You walked over by him. On the floor next to him was Knightly. He was curled up in a ball asleep. You petted him on the head. As soon as you touched him he cringed. Then he lifted his head to see you had touched him when he was asleep. When he was it was you he yawned and then jumped on you after he stretched a little. Then he started to lick you. You started to laugh.

"Well hi to you too." You said pulling back trying to get him to stop licking you. Then the door opened. Tohru and Yuki walked in.

"Oh good morning Phyore," said Tohru, "How did you sleep?"

"Morning. Good. Thanks."

Then they headed to the kitchen to get lunch started. As soon as they left the room the door opened again. This time it was Kyo, and some guy following him. When Kyo saw you he walked in the room.

"Good morning Phi."

"Good morning." you said then looked at the man behind Kyo. He looked familiar but you didn't know who he was. Kyo turned to see what you were looking at.

"Phi don't you remember him?"

"Um sort of but not really."

The man looked understandingly at you. You guessed he would figure that you wouldn't remember him. Then he stepped forward to you.

"I'm Kazuma, Phyore." You looked at him. Then it hit you. He was Kyo and your trainer when you were young, before you left for LA.

"Kazi!" you said. Then you embraced him in a hug. He just laughed and hugged you back.

After Lunch

You went with Kyo and Kazi to watch Kyo's training. Kazi had trained Kyo since as long as you could remember after meeting Kyo. Watching Kyo and Kazi fighting was always fun. You still havn't seen Kyo win, even after that fight. Kazi threw Kyo on the ground. Then he helped him up and took a break. They walked over to you.

"Jeez Kyo you still can't beat Kazi?!" you laughed.

"Ya… Well I want to see you go against him."

"Sorry can't. My leg. Remember?"

"Oh ya."

"Plus I've also been keeping up with workout I probably could." You turned to Kazi "Kazi, will you agree to fight me after my leg heals?"

"Um… Ya. Sure." said Kazi

On Your Way Home

"Oh ya Shigure asked me to take you to get school supplies." blurted Kyo suddenly as you passed a clothing store. That's when you saw the picture. It was of a man in a kimono. He was tall with long silver hair and green eyes. You remembered seeing it in the picture on of the girls from school had brought.

"Um Kyo who is that?" you said pointing to the picture. "I've seen him in a picture that one of the girls from school brought one day but I never figured out who it was. And plus school?! But I just got off for the summer break"

"For you first question, just stay away from him and it's someone you should hope you never meet. Second we just started school like 3 months ago. We have winter breaks that are like you summer breaks. And believe me it's better this way. You'll know when winter comes." Kyo explained. You still wondered why he didn't want you to meet the person from the pictures.

"Kyo can't you at least tell me his name?"

"Uhhh…. His name is Ayame Sohma. He's your cousin. But that still doesn't mean you would want to meet him even if he is a family member. He's just as bad a Shigure but… no actually he's worse. He's Yuki's older brother."

"Oh ok." you said as he led you into a store.


End file.
